


Akihito and Santa Clause

by sexyfantasy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, OOC, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is having a game play with a naughty Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you who encourage me to go one. I give another try and this is my second fictions. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome .
> 
> This work is unbeta.

 

   When Asami step inside the penthouse the music was blasting, and his little lover only in a skimpy t-short and reindeer underwear was sitting at the kitchen table writing something on a piece of paper.

  "Ahem."  Asami try to clear his throat, to get his lover attentions, but it did not work.

Leaning over Aki's shoulder, took a glimpse of what he was writing.

  "Dear Santa. I was a good boy this year or at list I try, but you know who is naughty and who is nice. I want for Christmas a little kitten to keep me company when Asami is not home. I get lonely sometimes. Thank you Santa."

 

Pulling back from reading, Asami smile to himself, thinking how cute his little lover is believing in such a thing, and the thought make him smirk. OK my cute Akihito I will teach you who is Santa. And with that, he turns around and makes his presence known.

   "I'm home" he said with a loud voice making Akihito jump.

 "Oi bastard, don't sneak on me like this, you almost give me a heart attack."

   "I did not sneak on you, the music is to loud to hear me kitten."

 "Don't call me that and what are you doing so early!"

    "I finish my work and I've decide to come home to my cute 'kitten', and by the way what are you doing!"

With a blush on his chicks Akihito turn around to his list on the table, making sure Asami cannot see it.

 "If I tell you going to laugh and make fun of me."

   "No I won't . I promise."

 "OK then...I've wrote a letter to Santa Claus asking for my Christmas gift."

    "But Akihito you still believe in this guy!" Asami could not stop from asking.

With an angry expression Aki turn to his lover and start yelling. 

  "Of course I believe, and is Santa Claus not that guy you bastard. No wonder Santa never comes to you, because you are in his naughty list from the beginning,and who knows, maybe you may shoot the poor man,but don't worry I will give you a gift because you and the boys Kei and Kazumi are in my nice list."

The next day Asami stops Kirishima before leaving his office.

    "Kirishima I need a Santa outfit for this Christmas and don't ask why."

  "Understood Asami sama I will get it asap",and he left the office with a shock expression on his face.

"Please don't ask me" he said to his friend shaking his head in disbelieve. Suoh decide to let it go for now when his phone ring. Seeing who is calling, he answer.

    "Takaba san what can I do for you!"

  "Suoh... my friend!" Akihito try to sweet talk the blond bodyguard. I need a favor from you but don't mentions to Asami,OK!

After finish the conversations with his boss lover. Suoh took a deep breath and left. Two days later in the office Kirishima and Suoh were holding one box each.

    "What is the box Kazumi!" Kei ask his friend.

 "I got Akihito san gift for Asami sama , is a kitten outfit. What about you! What is in your box?"

With a smiling face Kirishima said.

  "I have Asami sama Santa Claus costume for Christmas."  Both look at each other's and start laughing.

  "I won" ,said Kirishima smiling.

  "Wait, mine is coming with full size pillow and a ball of yarn."Suoh laugh out loud.

    "OK we are even."

                              

                               ........................................................................................................................................................

 

Finishing decorating the tree, and getting ready the gifts, Akihito is left only with Asami's. In the master bedroom Akihito took a deep breath getting into the outfit.

 'Only this time I will indulge the bastard with this crazy fantasy.'Said Akihito and sigh.  

After getting ready, he decide to wait for his lover under the Christmas tree on the full size kitten pillow sipping on the egg knock mix with liquor. Dozing off from the sweetness of the drink, Akihito didn't felt the presence in the room. Asami in a full Santa Claus costume with white beard and belly came closer to Akihito.

   "HO HO HO Merry Christmas Akihito "said Asami with a booming voice. Akihito jump high hissing to the guy in red and white costume. Realizing who it is, Akihito was lost for words, not believing his eyes that Santa is in his living room in front of him.

   " Sa...Sa...Santaaa!!! "Akihito asks with the cutest expression of innocence Asami ever seen. He was adorable sitting on the pillow in the kitten outfit.

Asami felt his arousal hitting the roof. Leaning over Akihito who was still in shock he ask if was a good boy. Finely Akihito got rid of the shock of his life, and felt Asami's scent, and start smiling. He will play the bastard's game. Getting laid by Santa wasn't in his fantasy list, but getting laid by Asami dress like Santa was a definitely YES. Rising from the pillow, and crawling at Asami's feet, Akihito rubs his paws over Asami's bulge, looking in his lover eyes. Asami's heart took a flip on the site of this little lover in the kitten costume with ears, paws and a tail which he figure out easy how that thing it stay in place, was a butt plug tail , that mean his kitten is ready for some role play.

" O Santa what big golden eyes you got!"

" To see you better my cute kitten."

" O Santa what big hands you got!"

" To hold you and grab you better."

" O Santa what big cock you got!"

" To fuck you better and deeper", and with that Asami jumps on Akihito turning in his back and start sucking and kissing on his nipples, making his lover moan in pleasure.

  "O Asa... Santa I want you to fuck me now."

Asami pulled the butt plug from his lover ready to plunge in, but he realize the belly was in the way.

  'Fat bastard'. Asami growl in his breath,and trying to take the costume off, which started to back fire on him.

  "Take it easy old man this stress is not good for your health said Akihito amused. And don't forget you have to fly all over the world to give gift to boys and girls."

  "Yes Akihito I will fly up your ass after I get rid of this damn costume." *********************  After couple of hours of intense activities Akihito and Asami were waiting for Kirishima and Suoh arrival to exchange gifts. When they arrive and open the door Asami and Akihito could not hold their laughter.Both his secretary and chef of security were dress in reindeer costumes and they looked hilarious. They took pictures with Akihito's new camera that he got from Kei and Kazumi. It was a must, such a moment have to be capture in film.

From Akihito, Kirishima got a very elegant brief case, and Suoh got a custom made titanium knuckle duster with his initials in kanji. From Asami they got custom made gold tie pins with their birth stones inlay, it was Akihito's idea.

Asami left the room to return with a box mark fragile, and handed to Akihito.

  "Merry Christmas my cute kitten," he said with a smirk in his face. Akihito took the box, and with lot of care he open, and scream happy, when he saw the little kitten sleeping peacefully in the box with something shiny attach to his collar, but Akihito did not pay attentions. his eyes was on the kitten. It was a Savannah cat a rare and expensive breed $20.000. Akihito jump in Asami's lap and start kissing his lover.

  "Thank you . Thank you...and Merry Christmas to you. "Leaning over to Asami's ear he whispers "I love you Ryuichi".

Hearing the words he always secretly wishes to hear from his little lover make him smile...a genuine smile. 'Yes I made the right decision' he said to himself.

 

   

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I finally figure out what I was doing wrong I decide to add small continuations to this Christmas story .  
> Thank you to all of you for your support and 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR !

Kirishima and Suoh left a while ago giving the two love birds space and privacy. Akihito was still playing with the little kitten rubbing his belly, and blow kisses making the kitten squirm and meow, oblivious of the shiny object still attach to the kitten collar. 

Asami smile at the site, and pick up the kitten placing the ball of fur in front of his face removing the object,  and ask in a serious voice.

  "Takaba Akihito will you marry me! ", and grab Akihito hand and slip the ring on his finger.

For the second time that night Akihito was speechless, his words stuck in his throat. Tears started to falling down his face at the realizations of what Asami was asking.

  "Will you do me the honor to be my husband and spend the rest of your life with a controlling and over protective bastard like me!"

Looking down at the two tone gold ring with Asami's insignia on his finger, and with trembling hands, Akihito barely got his voice back.

 "Yes... Yes... I will marry you."

Asami takes Akihito in a gentle hug and start kissing passionately, tasting each other's lips like delicious nectar . Picking Akihito bridal style, and together sank in the soft bed in the master bedroom. Their hands touching and caressing each other, lips and tongues dancing in each other's mouth, naked bodies rubbing and creating frictions, sweat and moans fills the room. Their union was beyond sex, they were making love, passionate love.

 

*******************

 -Christmas morning-

"Good morning, my sweet kitten.Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Ryu "said Aki stretching, in the same time the little kitten stretch beside him. Smiling and looking at the ring on his finger, realizations hitting full force. 'OMG Asami proposes and I said yes,' thought Akihito.

"What is the matter Akihito, I hope you don't have second thoughts."

 "No Ryuichi I don't.I was thinking how my life it will going to change from now one."

"  Indeed it will change, and get used to it kitten, will be an interesting journey just the two of us."

  "Corrections Ryuichi, the three of us" said Akihito pointing to the now sleeping kitten on their bed.

  "By the way Akihito, did you got a name for your kitten." Thinking for a moment Akihito answers.

  "Yes...his name is Akira."

   'Hmm Aki...hito Aki...ra.' Asami roll his eyes. Great now I have two kitten to chase.He took a puff from his cigarette,and smile to himself.

'Fu fu fu Game on.'

 

END.

 

     

 

       

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fiction belong to sensei Yamane Ayano. Thank you :)


End file.
